


Escape

by Ancalime1



Series: Unnamed Astronaut AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Autistic Bruce Banner, Bruce is an astrobiologist and he's autistic, Gen, It hasn't been explicitly stated yet but it is implied and will be explored in further entries, basically this is just a mess of fics from my au from tumblr, this one in particular is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime1/pseuds/Ancalime1
Summary: Just a short little introspective snippet of Bruce floating in space





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Herein lies the very first entry of the still unnamed astronaut AU! I've been feverishly (and somewhat obsessively) [posting story ideas and concept art on tumblr,](https://autistic-thor.tumblr.com/post/180092491935/space-au-you-say-consider-me-interested-tell-me) but I've finally decided to move everything onto here for organization's sake. Most of it so far is just self-indulgent introspective drivel, but I'm hoping to concoct something with actual dialogue and, heaven forbid, _plot_ in the distant future. 
> 
> The long and short of it is that Bruce is a part of a team of astronauts on a mission to find alien life. His crew eventually runs into the Asgardians, but not before Bruce accidentally becomes infected with an alien parasite (that we know to be the Hulk). Yep. Hulk is alien parasite in this.
> 
> Anyways, that's about it! Enjoy!

His head was still ringing by the time he got to the airlock chamber. His skin prickled with discomfort—it felt like the walls of the ship were closing in around him, suffocating him. Immediately he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. The sooner he got out of here, the better.

  
The space suits were stored in separate compartments inside the chamber. Bruce hastily pulled one on, double- and triple-checking to make sure the bearings of the suit had been properly secured and the systems were live and functioning. He sighed, already feeling a little better thanks to the suit’s comforting pressure. To him, it represented the promise of a brief but much-needed escape from a bustling ship.

With another deep sigh, he clipped a tether to his suit and activated the airlock.

  
The hatch slid open, a giant metal mouth yawning into the sea of space. Bruce shuddered at the sight—he’d been told that nothing would quite prepare him for his very first spacewalk. He’d done extensive training for it back on earth: the microgravity pools, the “vomit comets,” you name it. But a simulation was one thing. To be floating alone inside a vacuum with only a few layers of fabric protecting you was another.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, then steeled himself and slipped through the hatch.

  
The first thing he noticed was the absolute quiet. He had always been chilled by the concept: gravitational waves so weak that they could only carry a fragment of sound, capable of suppressing even the noisy clunkiness of a massive spaceship. But now that he was actually out here? Here, in this place where he could hear nothing but his own breathing? It was a godsend, really. His comms had been switched off. There was no crew member riding on his back, trying to make awkward small-talk just to fill space. Sometimes space didn’t need to be filled—sometimes it was better to just drift in it in silence.

That was the second thing he had noticed: the tranquil sensation of being weightless, the thrilling liberation from gravity. He could have cried in relief—it was a privilege, to be out drifting amongst these stars. How lucky he felt, to be a part of this—this vast, beautiful universe that lay beyond his understanding, but not beyond his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Comments make my world keep turning, so please consider leaving one if you can!! Also, feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr @autistic-thor. Thanks! <3


End file.
